


Sometime's You Gotta Switch Things Up

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Switching for Beginners [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Sub Alex Manes, Switching, dominant Michael Guerin, versatile alex manes, versatile michael guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Michael and Alex have been talking a lot since they're both single. A snow storm threatens Roswell and they make a tentative date to get snowed in together and fulfill some of their needs.This is a tumblr prompt fill "Guess I'm stuck here until the storm breaks."
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Switching for Beginners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033269
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Sometime's You Gotta Switch Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to explore Dom!Michael and Sub!Alex for the first part of this verse. I don't see a lot of Dom!Michael fics and it's a damn shame, but honestly after tackling it, I totally understand. This was a very hard one to write and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm too impatient to post sometimes. 
> 
> AN: I want to write the whole weekend as a 3 Part series that explores them being switches, but I think this can stand alone for right now.

A glance out of the cabin window showed the last hour of daylight retreating under the heavy, slate colored sky. Alex’s weather app told him it would be a full moon tonight, but he doubted he’d get to see it since the app also warned there might be a winter storm. The sky felt heavy over the cabin, like a weighted blanket ready to descend over him, and he couldn’t quite get the chill out of the house. He’d brought wood up to the porch to keep the fireplace going all night in case he lost power and he was already wearing his thermal gear under his jeans and long sleeve shirt. He’d just have to wait and see how bad it would hit. He was sipping a cup of coffee when the first pattering of rain and crack of thunder outside started up. A pair of headlights caught in the falling water and Alex squinted through the dark blue dusk to see if he could tell whose car was coming up his drive. As the car drew closer, he could hear the engine over the rain hitting the cabin’s metal roof and felt his stomach tighten in anticipation.

Alex made for the cabin’s front door and opened it as soon as the lights from Michael’s truck switched off and the engine died. A quick flash of lightning and the gentle taps of rain became intermixed with the pings from small pieces of ice. Alex watched Michael hop out of his car and hold onto his hat as he jogged the distance between the truck and the porch, the sleet coming down seemingly harder with every thump of his boots against the hardpacked dirt. When he jumped under the porch overhand, Alex took in the glittering, melting ice stuck to the fabric of his coat and hat and the way his breath whooshed out from his mouth in puffs of steam. It was so desperately charming, he almost smiled when Michael looked at him somewhat sheepishly from under the dripping brim of his cowboy hat.

They hadn’t seen each other one-on-one in weeks. There was always Kyle or Max or someone else standing nearby to interrupt their covert stares and smooth over their stilted conversation. It was awkward now that they were both single and unsure how to proceed with building a more solid foundation between them. Much like the sky earlier that evening, there was a pregnant quality to their interactions that neither of them knew how to handle the weight of. But they kept trying. They kept trying to use the pieces of them that worked together to their best advantage while slowly fixing the ones that were broken. It was why they hadn’t allowed themselves to be alone in a while, why they had tried to always have a third party with them. Now there was no third party and not likely to be one available. Michael stood on his front porch and it made Alex feel slightly exposed to have him there with nothing to divert his attention.

Alex took in Michael’s appearance as objectively as he could. Besides his thick wool patterned coat and signature black cowboy hat, he was wearing a white thermal smudged with black grease and red brown dirt under a red plaid flannel shirt. His jeans were one of his rougher pair with holes and tears everywhere making Alex exceedingly glad he could see matching white thermal leggings underneath. The skin of his hands looked dry and dirty as they rubbed against each other trying to generate warmth while Michael waited for Alex to finish his inventory. It didn’t seem to matter to Alex what Michael wore or didn’t wear, he always found himself one impulse decision away from pushing him against something sturdy so he could get his mouth on him. When Alex met his eyes again, he caught the knowing grin Michael barely hid behind his half-frozen fingers.

“Sure you want to be here, Guerin? The weather’s getting bad,” Alex asked in a clipped voice, a little embarrassed that Michael had been letting him check him out without interruption and that he seemed to know what Alex had been thinking. Michael’s grin grew wider as if Alex’s brusque manner amused him and Alex tried to squash the part of him that answered Michael’s reaction with a different type of heat.

“Well, you invited me so I came. Oh and you left this the other day. I didn’t know if you needed it,” Michael answered casually, pulling out a flash drive from the inside pocket of his coat. Wind was rocking the sage brush and trees around the cabin as Alex buried his hands between his upper arms and ribs for warmth while he stared nonplussed at the drive in Michael’s outstretched hand. He looked back up into Michael’s eyes hoping he looked unimpressed but feeling like he probably looked mad. Mad seemed to be his default expression and the cold was making him hunch his shoulders in a vain effort to block the wind from sneaking under his collar. He’d be shivering soon if he didn’t get back inside and he wouldn’t be going in there alone.

“You didn’t have to bring that back to me. I can’t do much out here with it. I barely have cell reception,” Alex complained, meeting Michael’s eyes again while leaving the drive hanging between them in Michael’s outstretched hand. Michael shrugged, seemingly unconcerned, and pushed the drive into one of Alex’s front pockets when he made no move to take it from him. Alex drew in a quick breath at the unexpected touch and felt himself blush a little when Michael stepped forward, keeping his fingers hooked into Alex’s front pocket.

“I figured since it was on my way home, I'd at least drop.this off,” Michael explained, voice low as he waited for Alex’s response. Alex was nodding automatically, but then he registered what Michael had actually said and looked up at him in confusion.

“What?” Alex asked. “How in the hell is this place on your way home? I’m a good fifty minutes from Roswell.”

“I was working out at one of the ranches on a broken tractor. They’re _seventy minutes_ from Roswell,” Michael responded, emphasizing how close he’d been all day to Alex without him knowing. Alex huffed out a sound of exasperation and then a squeak of surprise as Michael took a step towards him. Alex automatically took a step back, and then another, as Michael backed him against the door jamb. The frozen rain was near torrential behind them and Alex could see the ice starting to build up on Michael’s truck. The ground was already grey and white with accumulation. Michael turned his head and followed his line of sight, taking in the conditions past the end of the porch.

“Looks like I’m stuck here until the storm breaks after all.”

Alex gave him a sharp look and was only met with a mischievous grin for his effort. Michael reached around him and opened the door, brushing past him into the warmth and brightness of the cabin. Alex stayed on the porch for a moment longer to collect himself, not sure any of this was a good idea, but sure he couldn’t just kick Michael out to try and drive in the ice. He took in a long, cold breath that seemed to put some steel in his spine and began to turn to go back into the cabin.

“Hey, grab a log or two. Your fire’s getting low!” He heard Michael call from further in the cabin before he could so much as shift to take a step inside. Huffing out a laugh at Michael’s audacity, Alex walked over to his pile of wood and grabbed an armload before going back into the cabin’s interior. The door made a small slam behind him as he kicked it shut with his foot before going to the hearth to deposit the firewood pieces. Michael was sitting cross legged in front of the flames, hands held out to catch their warmth, looking far too at home in Alex’s space for comfort. His boots, hat, and coat were already put up next to the door over the drip tray and Alex felt his chest tighten pleasurably at how they looked next to his own drier pieces. When Alex turned back to look at Michael again, he felt his heart give a hard thump at the sight of him. He looked softer in the firelight, hair floating from the bursts of hot air that were pushed from the fireplace by the wind coming down the chimney and a warm, orange glow was catching the honey and gold tones in his skin.

“Any other orders, _master_?” Alex asked in a teasing voice as he loaded a few sticks of new wood into the fireplace. Michael gave him a positively filthy grin and Alex ducked his face back towards the fire, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering as he waited for whatever suggestive, wonderful thing Michael was going to say or do next. This was a thing they did now; they teased and teased until one of them broke. It was hot, but they’d made great strides to try and talk over the phone or text before seeing each other so they knew the rules.

“Got any food in this place?” Michael asked instead, throwing Alex off balance when he didn’t immediately respond with innuendo. Alex stood up slowly, using the movement to help him gather his thoughts as he brushed his hands off. Michael stayed on the floor, watching Alex expectantly, relaxed in that too-casual way he adopted when he was nervous about something. Alex couldn’t fathom what it would be that Michael would feel anxious about, so he answered the question instead of the body language.

“Nothing made. There’s coffee though,” Alex offered, pointing over to where his coffee pot sat on the counter still half full. “Mugs are in the cabinet above. I’m going to check the weather to see how long this is supposed to last.”

He retreated to the back corner of the cabin where he had the best bet of picking up a satellite under Michael’s inscrutable gaze. Staying out in the cabin had the same drawbacks as it did benefits. There was a landline still connected for emergencies, but that wouldn’t help when trying to connect to the web. He tapped the weather app on his phone and waited as it tried to download the newest alerts and weather conditions. Alex was aware of Michael getting up off the floor and moving around the cabin towards the kitchen area. The cabin wasn’t big, only three rooms and a bathroom. ‘And the bunker,’ Alex reminded himself, trying not to think of the pink bed and wardrobe beneath their feet. He could offer it to Michael if he had to stay over but… it felt weird to do anything with it except try to ignore that it existed. He still hadn’t come to terms with the idea that Rosa was Jim Valenti’s daughter and Kyle’s half-sister. A flash of color on his phone brought his attention back to the present and Alex looked down to see the radar covered in white, blue and green cloud formations over New Mexico. He scrolled down to read the weather bulletin and cursed inwardly.

“See something you don’t like?” Michael asked in a concerned voice as his heavy footfalls echoed around the suddenly too tiny living space. Alex swallowed at the picture Michael painted as he moved around the room barefoot and casual with Alex’s second favorite mug in his hand. Alex wanted to push him down onto the couch and cover him with his body, burrow his face into that spot behind Michael’s ear that smelled so strongly of ozone and summer rain it almost covered every other scent that clung to his skin from a life spent elbow deep in engine grease and bourbon bottles. He could almost feel the way Michael’s moan would feel through his skin, vibrating against Alex’s mouth as he-- Alex shook himself out of the daydream before it took the erotic turn he knew it was headed towards and smiled a little too brightly at Michael who merely raised an eyebrow at him in return.

“Uh, looks like it’s supposed to last the rest of the night and into part of the morning. Should clear out around three,” Alex stammered, looking down at this phone again as he remembered to answer Michael’s question. Michael hummed in response, still watching Alex intently as he sipped his coffee. “So I guess you are staying the night.”

Michael looked around the cabin speculatively, his eyes running over the worn couch and sitting chair, the half-full bookshelves, the small kitchen table and chairs, and turned back to Alex with a strange smile on his face.

“I mean, I figured I’d take the couch, but where do _you_ sleep?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow and grin.

“OH! Uhm, so, off the kitchen? There used to be a breezeway out there that I closed in to put in a bathroom and it has a door that leads through to my bedroom. I… I hadn’t really thought about the sleeping arrangements,” Alex lied, though he didn’t think he was fooling Michael one bit. The lights flickered as Michael nodded at him through another sip of coffee.

“Shit, tell me you have a generator?” Michael asked, eyes glued to the ceiling like he could see through the metal roof to the sky beyond. Alex could hear the wind whistling around the edges of the house and the constant, dull roar of ice and rain hitting the windows and metal sheeting. He sucked on his teeth for a moment before giving Michael a sheepish grin.

“I don’t. That was going to be my next big purchase for the place,” Alex admitted with an apologetic shrug as the lights flickered again after a roll of thunder. Michael widened his eyes and met Alex’s for a moment before abruptly turning and going to the fridge.

“What are you doing?” Alex called after him, pushing his phone into his back pocket and following Michael into the kitchen. Michael was bent over with his head hidden behind the door and giving Alex a very nice view of his ass.

“We need to go ahead and make something to eat in case we lose power. Are omelets okay with you? That’s about all you have stocked for in here,” Michael called over his shoulder. Alex had settled with his shoulder against the wall as he watched Michael paw through his meager cold foods.

“I’ve got canned soup and bread? We could make soup and sandwiches?” Alex suggested. Michael paused and stood halfway up with his hands full. He squinted over at Alex in distrust.

“What kind of soup?” he asked, seeming to hold a lot of stock in the answer. Alex walked over to the pantry and opened its doors to see what he’d bought last.

“Uhm, vegetarian vegetable, chicken noodle, tomato bisque, lentil.... and I think there’s a ten-year-old can of chef boy-ar-dee back here somewhere?” Alex listed off as his eyes scanned over the various cans he had. Michael was making him realize he probably should’ve gone grocery shopping before heading up here for his self-imposed long weekend of disconnecting from the real world. He felt a line of heat behind him and then Michael’s chin dropped onto his shoulder as he looked into the pantry as well.

“Okay. I can work with this,” Michael said in a distracted tone. Alex shifted so he could look into Michael’s face and felt oddly sad at how serious and calculating he seemed about the food supply.

“We’ll be fine, Guerin. This will only last for a day or two tops and I’m sure we can find ways to distract ourselves if the hunger becomes too great,” Alex teased, trying to lighten the mood. Michael gave him a shocked, pleased expression that Alex took a minute to comprehend and then promptly blushed over.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can,” he mumbled at Alex before turning back to the kitchen. He’d laid out bacon, eggs, salsa, and cheese on the countertop before following Alex to the pantry. He started pawing through the lower cabinets next to the ancient gas stove and Alex swallowed roughly when his shirt rode up past the waistband of his jeans and showed a strip of smooth, tan skin. Clearing his throat, Alex tugged at his collar subconsciously before turning around quickly to grab a random can of soup from the pantry and shut the doors. There was the sound of metal on metal as Michael pulled out a skillet and a pot for the soup.

“How’s fried egg sandwiches and soup sound?” he asked over his shoulder at Alex as he turned on the burners.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Alex answered, walking over and setting the can of soup down next to the stove. He watched Michael pick up the can and read the label, snorting to himself in amusement before he pulled the tab on the can of soup and poured it into the pot.

“Here,” Michael said, turning and catching Alex’s eye as he held out a spoon, “you get to watch the soup while I make the sandwiches.”

Alex plucked the spoon from Michael’s hand with a nod before hopping up onto the counter by his side of the stove. He watched Michael separate bacon slices and put them in the hot pan to start cooking and immediately hummed in pleasure at the smell.

“How do you like your bacon? Crispy or kinda floppy,” Michael asked as he nudged the pieces around so they wouldn’t stick to the bottom of the pan.

“Crispy,” Alex replied. Michael shot him a smile before stepping over and taking back the spoon from where Alex had set it next to his thigh. “HEY!”

“You’re not doing your job, private,” Michael scolded him with a smile before stirring the soup in the pot. He set the spoon down in a spoon rest and then turned back to his bacon, flipping each piece.

“I can’t help it! I don’t think I’ve ever watched you cook before and here you are making bacon and drinking coffee and… ugh. I think I’m developing a domesticity kink,” Alex joked, leaning back on his hands and enjoying the smug sense of pride at seeing Michael’s cheeks pink up at the compliment. Michael grabbed his mug of coffee and took a quick sip, glancing over at Alex quickly to see if he was watching before looking back down at the bacon. When he was finished, he held out the coffee cup towards Alex who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

“Since I’m the cook, you can be the helper. Make me some more coffee?” Michael asked. Alex slid down off the counter and took Michael’s cup from him before turning to the pot of coffee and pouring the last dregs into Michael’s cup. He fussed with the cup, making it the way he knew Michael liked it, before holding out the finished product to him. Michael took the cup absentmindedly as he plucked the cooked bacon out of the pan and set them on a bunch of paper towels to drain. He cracked two eggs into the pan, salting and peppering them each, before he took the time to sip from his fresh cup. Alex had already turned away, clearing out the used coffee grounds from the coffee maker and preparing a new batch when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him against Michael’s body a split second before he could feel the scrape of stubble against his chin and coffee on his tongue. He relaxed into the kiss, his hands sliding up Michael’s chest to bury themselves in his curls, keeping him locked in the moment until the taste of coffee diluted to where they tasted the same. He let go of Michael’s curls reluctantly and opened his eyes slowly.

“Sure you don’t want to just get married and live happily ever after?” Michael asked, tone dreamy and slow after their kiss.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Alex breathed in reply, before softly pushing Michael back from him, “But I might change my mind if you burn the eggs.”

Michael looked over at the eggs before quickly grabbing the spatula and flipping them. He laughed lightly before turning back to face Alex.

“Good catch,” he congratulated Alex. Alex had also turned and started working on refilling the coffee reservoir, a small, pleased smile stuck on his face. He could’ve responded with something witty like ‘That’s what they call me!’ but it felt cheap after their little flirtation, so he kept working in silence. Michael turned back to the food and before the coffee pot was done refilling, they were moving towards the living room sofa with their plates and bowls.

Michael sat back down on the floor in front of the fire, his food in front of him. Alex started to pass him to sit on the couch when he felt a tug at his jeans. Alex stopped and looked down into Michael’s upturned face.

“Bring me my coffee?” he asked, sticking out his lower lip and making his eyes look comically sad. Alex snorted out a laugh at him and nodded, moving to set down his things before returning to the kitchen. He grabbed both their coffee cups, topping them off with the fresh coffee, before returning. He handed Michael his before sitting on the couch. Part of him wanted to join Michael on the floor, but the idea of having to navigate getting settled with his prosthetic and the food made him decide he’d take the couch for now. They ate in silence, listening to continued pinging of rain or ice on the roof and the crackle of the fire.

“Sounds like it’s slowing down a little? It’s been a while since I’ve heard thunder,” Michael commented after swallowing a bite of soup. Alex listened again for a moment before nodding. He could still hear the faint whistling of wind around the sides of the cabin, but it wasn’t the same howl it had been earlier.

“A little, yeah,” Alex agreed. Michael was almost finished with his food and Alex looked down at his mostly full plate.

“Hungry?” he teased.

“So hungry. I barely got lunch. I was trying to get through with the tractor way before the storm and it was like one thing after another. It wasn’t the easiest fix in the world. One of those little pieces that breaks and looks like something else so you have to work through twenty other problems before you get to the one that caused them all. Ugh, it took so long to get through it all,” Michael groaned as he pushed his food to the side and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Alex watched him stretch his arms over his head, fingers intertwined and pushing towards the sky. That urge to tackle him and cover his body with Alex’s was back, but he needed to eat. When Michael relaxed, body reclining back onto his elbows and eyes half-lidded while he watched the fire, Alex felt his fingers twitch to comb through Michael’s hair until he fell asleep on the floor.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?” Michael asked, eyes looking more awake as he turned to consider Alex who was still slowly eating his sandwich and daydreaming about making Guerin and himself feel good.

“Yeah, I mean—no! I don’t mind, you can take a shower. Want to borrow some clothes so you don’t have to put your dirty ones back on?” Alex asked, already pushing his plates onto the seat next to his on the couch. Michael scowled at him.

“Trying to say I’m dirty?” he asked, head tilting down to look at Alex through his eyelashes as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Only your mind, Guerin,” Alex sighed, pushing up out of the seat to stand. “Come on, I’ll get you set up.”

Michael followed him to the bathroom and then through to the old bunk room he’d turned into a master bedroom. The room had its own fireplace as part of the original design. He’d indulged himself with the décor a little. He’d gotten a Queen-sized bed and put it against the wall so that he could lay in bed, spread out, and look over at the fire. The bed frame had a tall headboard wrapped in dark, espresso brown leather. Alex had let Isobel talk him into buying slate grey, velvet shams and grey cotton sheets so soft he felt like he was slipping between clouds when he got under them. The blanket was a deep winter Ikea duvet with a dark moss green linen duvet cover. A modern style side table sat next to the bed with a gold and cream globe lamp. The room wasn’t huge, but it had enough room for a standing wardrobe finished in a dark mahogany and a dark honey gold sitting chair between the bed and the wall opposite the fireplace. He hadn’t put anything on the walls yet, but Isobel assured him she’d find something for him. He was half worried, half anticipating what she’d find for him. Michael stood in the doorway looking around at Alex’s bedroom while Alex opened the drawers inside the wardrobe and pulled out a navy set of thermals for Michael to replace his white ones with. He also grabbed out a pair of thick socks. He bundled the items together and handed them over to Michael who had finished his survey of the room and was watching him casually.

“Towels are in the closet by the shower,” Alex informed him as Michael took the clothes from Alex’s outstretched hands. His fingers brushed over Alex’s as he did and Alex felt electricity sing through his nerves at the feel of it. Michael tucked the clothes under his arm and made no move to leave, just watched Alex watch him back.

“Sure you don’t wanna come and join me? Save some hot water for tomorrow morning?” Michael suggested cheekily as he gave Alex meaningful up and down.

“Tankless water heater,” Alex countered smoothly, crossing his arms and moving to lean against the door jamb across from Michael. Michael stepped into his space, fingers edging under his shirt to touch Alex’s bare stomach. Alex sucked in a breath at the coolness of his fingertips but didn’t tense or move away. Michael must’ve taken it as encouragement, because he bent his head closer until his lips were inches from Alex’s.

“Maybe I just wanted to see you naked and wet for me?” Michael whispered, hands moving further under Alex’s shirt until he could cup his hands around Alex’s waist, thumbs rubbing softly over the tops of his hip bones. Alex felt the yearning between them pulling him in, making him feel like he was swaying closer with every inhalation to what they’d been dancing around since Michael had stepped onto Alex’s porch. It was intoxicating to be so close to Michael and _know_ down to the marrow of his bones that Michael wanted him, to know _what_ he wanted from him.

“Why don’t you show me exactly what you want from me?” Alex replied, dropping his hands to his side and enjoying the feeling of Michael’s hands skimming up his ribs and continuing until Alex’s shirt was the first piece in what would be a soft pile of clothing on the floor. Michael tossed the bundle of clothes Alex had given him towards the armchair before he shed his own shirt and added it on top of Alex’s on the floor. Alex watched him as he reached out and began roughly undoing Alex’s jeans and pushing them down to pool at his knees. Alex was halfway hard and getting closer to fully hard every second. Michael stared him straight in the eye, but his hands… his hands never seemed to stop moving. He let the back of his knuckles from one hand graze over Alex’s length while the other moved to grip Alex’s neck, thumb caressing the tendon behind his ear. Alex felt a shiver go through his body, liquid heat pooling in his belly at the way Michael watched his face and licked his lips at the small, involuntary gasp Alex let out when he felt Michael cup his balls in his hand, pulling gently, the tug going straight to Alex's molten core.

“Get down on your knees and finish getting me naked,” Michael finally said, removing his hands from Alex’s body and stepping back to give him room to move. With his pants still trapping the lower part of his legs, Alex had to be careful getting down, but he managed it. He looked up the line of Michael’s body, enjoying the view of him standing over him and watching expectantly for Alex to follow his directions. Slowly Alex moved his hands to the waistband of Michael’s jeans, fingers skimming over the top edge before he started working at the button and fly. He could see how turned on Michael was through the dark denim and he suddenly wanted nothing more but to put his mouth on him. 

His fingers curled under the waistband of the pair of thermals Michael was wearing under his jeans and began to peel down the denim and cotton layers. He was only faintly surprised that Michael wasn’t wearing underwear under his thermals, but Michael so rarely wore underwear that he didn’t know why he let it surprise him any more. He bent forward and kissed the base of Michael’s cock, breathing in deeply the musky smell of his sweat and sex. He was mostly hard, cock head beginning to bead with precum where it pushed past his foreskin. Alex’s mouth flooded with saliva at the sight and he ached with the need to get Michael in his mouth so he could feel him pressing against the back of his throat. But Michael hadn’t told him to do that. He’d told him to get him naked so Alex sat back on his heels and worked the jeans and thermals off Michael’s legs, depositing them in the pile of clothes by his hip, and then took off his socks, giving them the same treatment. When Michael was gloriously, gloriously nude in front of Alex he smoothed his hands up his thighs to grasp at his hips, looking up to stare into Michael’s face while he bent forward slowly run a flat tongue from root to tip over his cock in question. 

“I’ll let you have it in a few minutes. Finish getting undressed so we can get into that fancy shower you had built,” Michael replied with a grin, holding Alex’s chin and pressing his thumb past his lips to let him suck and swirl his tongue around it in lieu of what he actually wanted. Alex hummed in approval and moved to get himself untangled from his jeans and prosthetic. Michael held out his hands for Alex to grip to help him stand once he was disrobed. When they were once again eye to eye, Michael grabbed Alex and pressed their bodies together, his mouth capturing and plundering Alex’s, making him moan and melt into the other man’s warm embrace. He felt Michael’s hands slide down the slope of his spine, parting and grabbing onto handfuls of his ass. The kneading pressure of Michael’s hands was heaven as he massaged the muscles, occasionally pulling and exposing Alex’s most intimate spot to the cool air of the bathroom and sending goose flesh over him. Michael tore himself away from Alex’s mouth and in a quick as lightning move hefted Alex up into his arms. Alex felt his legs part and squeeze around Michael’s waist as he fought down his knee jerk reaction to try and take control of the situation. Michael’s solid grip held him steady as he looked up into Alex's shocked face, grinning cheekily. Alex laughed at him and bent down to kiss him, arms draping over his shoulders as Michael turned to start them towards the shower. 

When he’d had the bathroom built, he’d given himself all the luxury he could afford in a place where he wouldn’t be living full time. He’d put the toilet and vanity along one wall, a wide walkway, and then the shower and linen closet along the other wall. It was all close enough he could get around without his crutches if he needed to with stylized hand rails everywhere. 

The shower, his pride and joy, was a beautiful dark stone with black iridescent glass tile insets and a long bench that stretched end to end. It had fog resistant glass on the outside so he could see into the rest of the bathroom which satisfied the paranoid, hypervigilant part of him that he so often warred with when he was alone. He’d had an overhead rain shower put in along with his regular shower and hand held nozzle combo. Alex figured if he was going to use this place as a space where he could get away and disconnect, he wanted it to feel like someplace he didn’t want to escape from. 

Michael set him down slowly once they were in the shower stall, slow enough that he could continue until he was sitting on the shower bench. He watched Michael turn and start fiddling with the dials until the overhead rain shower started, warm water immediately falling around them.The soft, warm water felt good against Alex’s skin and he sighed in contentment as he waited for Michael’s next move. Michael grabbed the shower gel and took the two steps back to where Alex was waiting. 

“Hold out your hands,” he instructed. When Alex complied, Michael squirted some of the gel into his palms and then some into his own, before placing the bottle back into one of the shower insets. He sat on the bench next to Alex and leaned back, motioning for Alex to climb onto his lap. Awkwardly, Alex did, knowing Michael wouldn’t let him slip or fall by the gentle pressure of his TK against his side. When Alex was straddling him, Michael immediately began moving his soap covered hands over Alex's skin. 

“Come on, baby, clean me up,” Michael encouraged him as he grabbed Alex’s hips and pulled him forward to grind their bodies against one another. Alex let his hands fall onto Michael’s skin, moving them in slow circles over his shoulders and back before sliding down towards where his flushed, eager cock jutted between them. Alex wrapped both his soapy hands around both their cocks, pressing them together and creating a tight, slick grip for them to fuck into. Michael started rolling his hips, hands directing Alex’s in a similar rhythm as he swore under his breath. When Alex took up the movement on his own, Michael’s hands pushed inwards until Alex felt his cheeks spread wide over Michael’s lap and then the pressure of his fingers rubbing over the outside of his exposed hole. 

“Fuck, Michael,” Alex swore, body rocking forward so he could rest his forehead against Michael’s shoulder as his fingers teased at his tight rim. Alex kept rocking his hips, eyes drawn to the way his and Michael’s cocks looked slipping through his fingers. 

“As soon as we’re all squeaky clean,” Michael teased, pushing the tip of one finger into Alex and causing him to swear and writhe. He wanted more. Alex began moving his lips, planting soft kisses on Michael’s shoulder as he rode the mounting tension between their bodies. Alex let one of his hands come up to clutch at the back of Michael’s neck, pulling their mouths together in a feverish kiss. Michael rewarded him with a quick tweak of his nipple, a sharp pain that made his gasp against Michael’s lips. 

“I think we’re clean enough for now,” Michael commented a little raggedly. He reached to the side of them against the shower wall and with a quick flick of his wrist turned on the hand held shower wand and brought it over to rinse hot water over their bodies, clearing away any lingering suds.

“Hold onto me again,” Michael said after he hung the wand back up and turned off the water in the shower. Alex slid his body forward, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and his thighs around his waist. With a gentle heave, Michael stood up and carefully walked them out of the shower. He set Alex down by the sink and grabbed a towel from the rack, blotting it gently over Alex’s skin before turning him around to face the mirror. Alex watched their reflection as Michael met Alex’s gaze over his shoulder and grinned mischievously before he sunk down behind him. 

“What are you--? Oh!” Alex exclaimed at the gentle pressure against the middle of his back encouraged him to bend forward onto the cool granite of the countertop. He felt Michael’s bent leg slide under his right one, giving him a place to rest his residual limb. Warm, broad hands spread his cheeks open and Alex felt a rush of heat that straddled arousal and embarrassment at knowing what Michael was looking at. 0He wished he could see Michael’s face, know what he was thinking by the set in his eyebrows or the quirk in his mouth. Alex had gotten into his head waiting and had missed the whisper of movement from Michael behind him until the sharp tickle of Michael’s stubbled cheek across the sensitive skin of his crease made him jump and squirm. 

“Shhh,” Michael soothed before licking a broad stripe over him. Alex felt like his breath had been stolen from him at the feeling so he wouldn’t have been able to make a noise anyway. He felt another long, flat swipe and his brain immediately sank back into quiet. This was something Michael was excellent at. Alex personally hadn’t found much that Michael was mediocre with when it came to sex, and certainly nothing he was flatly bad at, but eating ass? Michael was excellent at eating ass and Alex didn’t care how he’d gotten so good because it tended to elevate him to new planes of existence whenever Michael got him still enough to let him take his time to do it. 

The first few licks were always broad and wet. Michael’s tongue didn’t press, only passed over Alex’s hole, the stubble on his chin following after and occasionally scraping gently over Alex’s oversensitized skin. Next, he started pressing, still with a broad flat tongue, pushing at the tightly furled ring of muscle. One of his hands snaked between Alex’s spread legs to grasp and stroke at his cock in a light grip while he pushed forward with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Michael, fuck….” Alex moaned, pressing his hips back against the pressure, head dropping to rest against his arms. He covered his head with his hands, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging as he felt Michael’s hand spreading sticky precum around the head of his cock while he pulled his mouth back to suck and nip at the skin around Alex’s hole. Alex reached over to a stack of small shelves on the countertop and opened the bottom drawer, blindly feeling inside until his fingers found the small bottle of lube he kept there. He grabbed it and reached behind himself, tapping Michael’s shoulder, internally loathing that he was distracting him while he interspersed sucking kisses and presses of his tongue behind him. Michael grabbed the lube from him and Alex felt him pull back away from him. 

“Mm, thanks babe,” Michael murmured and Alex heard the telltale click of the cap. A moment later, Michael’s hand was back on his cock, slicked and smooth as he spread the liquid over Alex’s length. Michael returned his mouth to Alex’s ass without another word, but his grip tightened around Alex’s shaft, making it hard for him not to fuck forward through Michael’s grip even as Michael started pushing more insistently with his tongue. Now pointed, it riggled past Alex’s rim and back out, sliding through the tight muscles and forcing him to relax. By the time it became easy for Michael to fuck his tongue in and out of Alex’s loosened hole without meeting resistance, Alex was becoming a shaking, needy mess on the countertop. The hand on his cock and the tongue in his ass was so much, plenty to make him cum wet and sticky onto the floor, but Michael hadn’t told him he could. He wanted Michael to give him permission to cum and so he shook and moaned and writhed back against his face and tried not to meet the crest of no-turning-back. 

“Fuck, Alex, look at you,” Michael said finally, backing away after having to squeeze quickly against Alex’s frenulum to keep him from blowing his load. Alex was sweating and panting, ass pink from Michael’s stubble and intimate attentions. Alex felt Michael push a finger past his rim, steering clear of his prostate while he came down from his almost orgasm, but still stimulating him. He pulled his finger back and came back with two, slicker than spit and giving an easy stretch. A high pitched, whimper pulled out of Alex’s mouth even as he relished the almost pain of his overstimulated body’s response to Michael’s ministrations. “Yeah? I wish you could see how needy you look right now. You’re practically fucking yourself on my fingers while your cock is dripping on the floor.”

Alex flushed with embarrassed arousal at Michael’s observation. He hadn’t been aware he had started moving his hips, but at Michael’s words he noticed that he had been, had been chasing Michael’s fingers and silently begging for more. He stilled and whined causing Michael to chuckle behind him and kiss one of his cheeks sweetly. 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s so fucking hot to see you this needy and ready to be filled. I like watching you fuck yourself back against my hand, like seeing you try to take what you need from me,” Michael continued talking, fingers finally taking a swipe against Alex’s prostate. Alex cried out, biting down on the skin of his forearm at the overwhelming feeling that washed through him. It felt so good but was almost too much and it was the edge of too-much that was his favorite. Michael reached for his cock and began jacking him off, fingers loose as they moved over him, and then his fingers were back with another teasing swipe over his p-spot, and then another. Alex could feel his face flushing, chest heating up as he fought the urge to cry and beg for Michael to just fuck him already, to just make him cum and end the torture, but he didn’t. He needed more. Michael knew that and he’d give him what he needed. 

“So sensitive,” Michael murmured against his skin before nipping softly at the skin near where his fingers were buried in Alex before licking over the spot and smoothing away the sting. “But not yet, love. I want you crying for my cock before I’m going to let you cum.”

He pulled his hands away from Alex’s ass and cock, laying them on either side of his outer thighs and smoothing his palms over the skin as he slowly stood up behind him. When he grasped Alex’s hip with only one hand, Alex chanced a look up into the mirror in front of him. He could see Michael behind him, staring down at his body as he stroked himself. Alex licked his lips at the sight of Michael’s flushed cock, ready to feel it stretching him wide. Michael caught his eye in the mirror and smirked. 

“Stay right there, baby. I’ll be right back,” he instructed before turning and leaving Alex bent over the counter waiting for his return. He didn’t take long and when he came back, Alex could see the black, bulbous plug in his hand. He felt a rush of anticipation. Michael picked up the lube from the counter and let Alex watch him coat the plug with it before positioning it at Alex’s entrance. Alex felt the hair on his body rise at the cool, slick silicone resting against him and then Michael was pushing it slowly into him. His body accepted it easily, ready to be filled by something, but it didn't make him feel quite _full._ When Michael pressed at the plugs base Alex felt the electric zing of the plug pushing against his prostate, his back arching automatically at the sensation.

“It’s not the biggest one, love. I know it’s not enough, but I want you to still feel a stretch when I push into you,” Michael said somewhat apologetically as he bent over Alex’s body and kissed his shoulder blade. He pulled Alex into a standing position and handed him his crutches. 

“Go kneel on the bed for me, facing the headboard, hands behind your back,” Michael directed him, eyes hot as they traveled down the front of Alex’s body before he took a step back to let Alex pass him. Alex moved as quickly as he could, the plug in his ass jostling at every foot fall and making him want to whimper and take himself in hand as he fucked the plug in and out of himself. It wouldn’t be enough though, he knew that. He could get there, he could make himself cum like that, but it wouldn’t satisfy the intangible need that letting Michael get him to the same place would. 

He set his crutches to the side of the bed and rolled onto the mattress. He pushed himself to the center and then assumed the position Michael had requested. Alex felt the bed dip behind him and then the heat of Michael’s body near his. He felt the whisper of cotton soft rope against the backs of his hands.

“Still want to be tied up?” Michael asked, lips catching on the shell of Alex’s ear as his chest hair tickled the skin of Alex’s shoulders. Alex swallowed and nodded. 

“Blindfolded?” Michael asked next, and Alex felt Michael’s hard on brush his clasped hands and he fought the urge to reach and grab and touch. Instead, he nodded again and tried to wait patiently, eyes already closed. Michael’s hands were gentle as they positioned Alex’s forearms against one another behind his back and then he did a quick single column restraint. The press of the rope against Alex’s arms was comforting, taking away the chance for him to mess up their game by being too impatient. Then came the satin mask over his eyes, throwing the world into total darkness instead of the semi-darkness that just closing his eyes had given him. 

“Baby…” Michael sighed reverently after he finished. Alex could hear the utter adoration in his voice, imagined he could feel the caress of Michael’s gaze as he looked down at Alex's naked body ready and waiting for him to do whatever he liked with. Fingers glided over Alex’s skin and he felt the bed move as Michael knee walked around to kneel in front of him. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Alex replied, stretching and moving his arms as far as the restraints would allow. Michael rested his hands to either side of Alex’s neck, thumbs settling into the notch behind Alex’s jaw, and then he was licking his way into Alex’s mouth. Alex opened to him easily, letting his tongue draw him in and the hands on his neck make him feel safe and steady. As they continued to kiss, Michael’s hands slid down over Alex’s chest to rub and pinch at his nipples. When Michael pulled back, Alex was breathless with want. 

“Fuck, your mouth, Alex. Already so red and I haven’t even fucked it yet,” Michael said, the praise washing over Alex and making a wave of heat rush through him. Michael started to slowly push him down, and Alex used his core strength to keep himself steady as he let himself be put into whatever position Michael wanted. 

As soon as Alex felt the first sticky touch of Michael’s cock to his lips, he opened his mouth and began to suck him down. He used his lips to push at the foreskin and his tongue swirled and collected all the precum that had gathered on him. It was bitter and tangy and Alex pushed himself further down Michael’s shaft, loving the weight and solidity of him in his mouth. After the first few passes, Michael’s hands were back on him, grabbing the rope binding his arms and using it to keep Alex steady as he began to shallowly pump his hips and fuck Alex’s mouth. Alex relaxed his jaw and let Michael have his way, loving the feeling of him taking control over his body. Michael slowed as he thrust deeper into him and Alex prepared himself to relax and let Michael push past his gag reflex and fill him. He let him work his way in, Alex swallowing reflexively around his girth as he held his breath and let Michael use him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby, fuck. You look so good taking my cock like this. You deserve a reward for doing such a good job,” Michael said after he backed away, pulling out to let Alex pull in a few much deserved breaths. When Alex was ready again, he opened his mouth and waited for Michael to feel his cock back into him. Alex thought the reward was his getting a quick breather, but then he felt Michael’s torso curl around his head and then the plug in his ass was being tugged and pushed lighting up his prostate once more. He moaned around his mouth full of Michael and felt his cock give a heady throb at the pleasure rolling through him. Michael started to time his thrusts into Alex’s mouth with the thrusts of the plug in his ass and Alex felt himself getting lost in how good it felt to be so full both places. He lost himself in the feeling of it and found himself sinking past the breakers in his mind to the deep end where he was calm and full. He could just accept everything coming at him and not think about it, not worry about how far Michael would push him. 

A grunt above him was the only warning he got before Michael pulled himself completely back from Alex’s mouth. He whined at the loss of Michael’s cock in his mouth and felt Michael’s hands under his shoulders helping him sit back up. Michael’s mouth was back on his in a moment, feverish and urgent as he chased the taste of himself from Alex’s tongue. Alex’s lips felt almost numb from the constant motion of Michael’s cock rubbing against them and it felt strange to be kissed when he couldn’t fully feel that part of himself. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, baby. You’re so good,” Michael was mumbling against his lips as he took Alex’s cock in hand. It was almost too much. Alex was so close to cumming and Michael’s hand was hot and perfect and too much and not enough. He felt his breath whistling roughly between his teeth as his body tightened and he fought his approaching release.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to take care of you. I know, I know,” Michael said, releasing Alex before he got too close. Alex felt Michael’s hands on his face wiping his thumbs gently across his cheeks and realized he must be crying. He turned his head quickly and captured one of Michael’s thumbs, tongue swirling around to see what his tears tasted like on his skin. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Michael breathed adoringly, leaning his forehead against the side of Alex’s face while Alex continued to swirl his tongue around Michael’s thumb. Michael gently extracted the digit from Alex’s mouth and moved around behind Alex. The plug in Alex’s ass was pulled out and then there were Michael’s fingers again, filling him and retreating wetter than before. “I’m going to undo your hands so you can steady yourself, but we’re keeping the blindfold on.”

Alex felt his arms released and stiffly he brought them in front of him. Without a word he pushed his body forward until his head rested on his folded arms, back arched and ass high as he waited for Michael to fill him. 

“God, Alex, you look like a fucking wet dream right now,” Michael praised as he ran a hand over Alex’s bowed back. Alex felt the thick length of Michael’s cock nestle into the crease between his spread cheeks and he moaned, pushed back against the feeling even though he wasn’t positioned to enter him yet. “I know, baby. I got you.”

Michael made good on his promise, pulling back and pushing the blunt tip of his cock against Alex’s shiny, winking hole. He pushed slowly, knowing it was still a stretch for Alex’s muscles to take him. Alex’s body lit up at the feeling of Michael filling him. His mouth opened in a panting, soundless cry of ecstasy while Michael just kept slowly pushing further into him, spearing him open until Alex felt the gentle bump of Michael’s hip against his. Alex was happy for the pause after Michael filled him, happy to have a moment to flex his inner muscles around the immense pressure inside of him that made him feel feral and pinned and utterly perfect. Then Alex started rocking, unable to stay still any longer, needing to feel Michael’s cock making room for itself inside of him over and over again. 

“You’re so greedy when you get my cock in you,” Michael gritted out, but Alex could hear the amusement and pride in his voice as he let Alex fuck himself back onto his cock until his movements were jerky with desperation because Michael hadn’t moved at all and it wasn't _enough._ He’d let Alex take and take and take, but it wasn’t enough. The angle was wrong and as good as it felt, he needed… he needed… 

“Okay, I’ll stop being mean,” Michael finally said and then he began to move. The first thrust had Alex’s stomach tightening but then Michael pressed his hand on Alex’s lower back and changed the angle of his hips and on the next thrust, Alex swore he saw white. Michael set up an increasing tempo that pushed his cock over Alex’s prostate and finally gave Alex what he wanted. Alex cried out under him, little punched out mewls of pleasure muffled against the duvet, and Michael pushed his shoulders further into the mattress as his thrusts got rougher and more pointed making Alex’s body tighten like a stretched coil. 

“You can cum when you want to, baby,” Michael said, his voice ragged with exertion. He pushed his body on top of Alex’s, hand pulling one of Alex’s legs high towards his side as buried himself deep into Alex’s body, thrusting short and fast against him. The weight of Michael on top of him and the perfect angle of his rolling hips finally tipped Alex over. His body seized around Michael’s, cock swelling and releasing onto the cover, and then relaxing as Michael’s final thrusts stuttered and then stilled as he emptied himself into Alex’s body. Alex felt an arm wrap around his middle and while still joined together, Michael rolled them onto their side, spooning himself as close as possible to Alex’s body. Alex felt the dull throb of his muscles around Michael’s slowly softening cock and the slick, wet feeling of the skin between them. He hummed in pleasure, lifting a leg to push his hand between them, feeling where they were still joined and the thick, sticky mess between them. 

“You like that?” Michael asked, tone curious but without judgement. Alex opened his eyes and realized he could see Michael looking down to where Alex’s fingers were rubbing gently at where the cum and lube leaked out of him. The blindfold must’ve worked itself off at some point because Alex didn’t remember either of them removing it. He met Michael’s eyes and nodded, turning his torso to meet his mouth in a gentle kiss. The move unfortunately dislodged Michael from Alex's body and he hummed in disappointment. Michael’s fingers were there in an instant, pushing into him and keeping him partially full while he came down from his orgasm. 

“You’re so amazing, Alex,” Michael said, pressing kisses to Alex’s lips, cheeks, nose, jaw and anywhere he could easily reach. Alex sighed in contentment, letting Michael litter his skin with praise while he drifted. At some point Michael withdrew his fingers and then his body. Alex watched bemused as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, cleaning them both up before wrapping the clean part of the duvet over Alex’s body. He kissed the sweaty spot behind Alex’s ear as Alex drowsed on the bed. 

“I’m going to start the fire in here and go take care of the one in the living room for the night. I’ll be right back,” he said and Alex hummed his acknowledgement before letting himself be pulled into sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts on Dom!Michael/Sub!Alex.


End file.
